1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, which has a plurality of record medium supplying units such as detachable paper supplying trays or the like, and on which an image reading apparatus can be attached or mounted at a position where the paper supplying tray is detached, and the image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image forming system by use of a personal computer, in which a printer is connected to the personal computer. As one type of such an image forming system, there is a system in which an exclusive image reading apparatus separated from the printer is connected to the personal computer in order to read an image printed on a sheet, a photograph or the like.
In order to improve simplifying and space-saving the image forming system as a whole, there is a system using a serial printer in which an image reading apparatus is attached to a printer head portion.
However, in case that the above mentioned exclusive image reading apparatus is employed, there is such a problem that it is necessary to ensure a layout space for the image reading apparatus besides a layout space for the printer.
Further, in case that the exclusive image reading apparatus is added to the image forming system consisting of the personal computer and the printer, there is such a problem that an initial setting up operation becomes troublesome as a cable for the image reading apparatus should be connected to a connector provided on a rear portion of the personal computer, a power supply for the image reading apparatus is ensured and so on.
By employing a printer on which the image reading apparatus is mounted on the printer head portion thereof, the above explained problems of the space and the connecting operation etc., may be solved. However, in this case, there is such a problem for the user, who has already purchased the printer, that it is necessary to replace the existing printer with a new type, resulting in a significant loss.
Furthermore, there is such a problem for the maker, who manufactures the printers, that there are raised a large number of changing points on the structure with respect to the printer of the type which has been manufactured, resulting in a significant increase of the cost in case of mounting the image reading apparatus on the printer head portion.